herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mishiro Usui
Mishiro Usui is the main protagonist of the RPG maker horror video game, Blank Dream. She is the only playable character in the game. Description Wishing that she had never even existed, Mishiro Usui left a suicide note detailing how much she hated her boring life before she threw herself into a lake at the age of 16... but of course, that's not the end of the story. When she came to, she was in the Mirror World, a dark and wet place that was neither heaven nor hell. She had no memories of herself, nor that of her name. Looking around, Mishiro then finds a mirror into which she looks into the eyes of her reflection. Suddenly transported into a familiar room, she explores, and finds a knife on the desk. Taking it in her hands, she ends her life, and once again returns to the Mirror World, standing before a shattered mirror. Then her reflection instructed her: "Find the mirrors in this world, and break them." She then learnt the only way to regaining her past, and maybe grant her wish, is to search for all the mirrors in this world and break them by ending her life in front of them all over again. Appearance Mishiro has an appearance of a high school student and has a balanced proportion. Her skin complexion is creamy-white while she has a long, wavy, charcoal gray-blackish hair. She has long, black eyelashes. Her iris is color gradient denim-blue light-dark. She also has thin eyebrows, an upturned nose, and plain lips. Her height is 5'6" and her weight is about 120-140 lbs. Outfit She wears a black Japanese-styled uniform. It has a colored buttoned jacket that is made of pitch-black shiny silk fabric with a notched collar designed to it. Inside, it is tucked in with a flint-gray tunic shirt. At the uppermost part of her uniform is tied together with a candy gradient berry-red down-styled, long ribbon. She also have a thigh-length short agean-peacock blue mix checkered skirt. Finally, she wears jade-black fabric, long socks with spider-black lace lace with plain-styled shoes. Personality She seems to have a quiet, shy yet very peaceful personality. In her life before the Mirror World, she is distant and emotionless. She is also cold towards her own self and is introverted. She lacks any love or even likeness for herself, and is seemingly rough to herself if she continued to exist in this world. She shows herself in the game that she is a pessimist due to her plan of suicide in the lake. She also seems to be an introvert and anti-social. She has a good spirit, but doesn't enjoy much in her life. She has suicidal tendencies due to the problems and obstacles she encounters in her life, from family conflicts to the death of a close friend. Depending on the player's choices, she can also be clumsy and reckless when it comes to the endless puzzles the Mirror World challenges her with. She became quiet and submissive ever since the day she cut the delinquent's hand at school, when her mother had started becoming strict and using violent solutions in the name of "correction". Her attitude throughout the game is decided on by the player's choices. She is controlled by the hands of the player through her actions towards others in the game. She can be merciless and violent if the choice chosen by the player was that of a violent nature. She may also act rather socially towards the other souls in the Mirror World. Her additional traits can be added, depending on her past experience of the player's choices. Story Waking up in an unknown world, Mishiro Usui finds a single mirror next to where she woke up. Looking into it, she sees nothing, not even her own reflection, however, as she turns around, her reflection appears and calls out to her, surprising her slightly. When Mishiro talks to her reflection, she is asked if she knows who she is, but answers that she doesn't know who she is or what her name even is. Her reflection then tells her to look into the mirror and, although thinking about looking away and leaving, Mishiro looks into the mirror. Looking into the mirror with her reflection, suddenly, Mishiro is teleported to an unknown room that seems to be her bedroom. As Mishiro looks around, she finds a knife hidden in her drawer and to her shock, she subconsciously stabs herself with it, killing herself. As she lays dead on the floor, the mirror she looked at shatters and breaks. Mishiro is then brought back to the unknown world, facing the mirror and surprisingly still alive, despite feeling the impact of the knife into her throat but no evident wounds on her skin. Her reflection reveals that what she had seen was a memory of her past, and asks her if she now knows who she is. Mishiro answers that she knows her name now, but still doesn't know who she is completely. After conversing with her reflection in the broken mirror, the player can now guide Mishiro to the door at the middle of the room, leading to the World's Center location, where Mishiro will first meet Yuzu Hanasaki. The two exchange names, before the player is allowed to explore the Mirror World's realms. Category:Anti Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Horror Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Tragic